onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:DarkSkullPirates/Most Wanted (Fanfic) Part 2
Im Walking along, Government officers passing by me, yelling "Bluenos been defeated! Straw Hat Luffy is a monster!!". Im running too, so I can fit in and nobody will say "Hey, whos that guy not running, why isnt he wearing black, better kill him!" I follow a crowd of officers, and I swear they're all idiots, because NOBODY notices me. Nobody. Its like I just fit in perfectly. They go around a corner, and stop at a dead end. They go over to a patch of floor thats slightly odd colored. Then suddenly, it opens up like a trap door, and everyone runs it. I grab one guy whos at the back by his color, throw him into a tiny alleyway, shoot him in the chest, and walk over. We trade clothes, and I go in the trap door. I catch up to the rest of the group, whos being lead by someone but I cant tell who. We're in this tunnel, with stone walls. We travel for a few minutes untill we get to this door that was like the other one. The one in front opens it up, and we al go through. I decide to light a cigarette. Somebodys fist goes straight in my stomach. "What the hell...?" Im then coughing on the smoker I inhale accidentley before i was ready "Dont light that crap in here, what the hells wrong with you?" It was the leader guy, a medium sized guy. He was wearng black, but the jacket was open and he had no shirt underneath. I also thought his beard was braided weird. "Well!?" he said "What do you have to say for yourself!?" "Oh...uh...sorry..." I say, trying to keep my cover. "Just shut up and get back in line" We followed him, and he told us to wait outside the door. He went through the door, onto a balcony with other guys. I figured they were the top guys, like the one Straw Hat defeated. While everyone was distracted, I walked backwards, and nobody saw me sneak away. I could faintly hear a conversation, and it sounded pretty interesting, so I decided to go back. I pushed through the officers and looked out the window faintly hearing what they were saying. They were facing the Straw Hats. The dark haired girl with the guys dressed in black. I recognize her, except, she looked a bit younger on her posters. The the guy with purple hair said "Nico Robin" and I knew it was the demon from Ohara. The dark haired girl screams that she would prefer death than to be betrayed. Sounds like shes had it rough... If I peer over or around the guys in black, I can see the Straw Hats...I think. I recoginize Straw Hat Luffy from the wanted poster......Roranoa Zoro I think........a guy in a mask..? Blonde haired man......big gorilla......a big busty lady too. Purple haired guy is talking about nations and crap..blah, blah, blah......Straw Hats doing something..wait...Mask Guys about to do something......oh woah...hes declaring war on the World Government! I was kind of suprised, but I figured it was'nt that big of a suprise from a crazy group like this. Woah...Nico robins crying now....saying she wants to live.... Purple hair guy is scared now....something about mortars and drawbridge....At this point I decide to step back, and head for the stairs. So, Im walking up the stairs and its pretty long. I guess the Tower of Justice has to be big and menacing. I come across a hallway and decide to just let myself in. I go in another room, and I swear to god its the biggest wolf I've ever seen in my entire life. Then I realise its dressed like the guy who told me not to light a cigarette in the room. So, hes a zoan user. I think to myself. "You know....that chicken over thee....I should wake it up, and pit it near the wolf guy, so when anyone walks in, it'll make a noise!" Yeah, its not that funny, but i have a weird sense of humor. So I do. I walk out of the room, and travel down the hallway. I hear someone coming, so I jump in the nearest door. Its a broom closet. A very CRAMPED broom closet. I hear someone, and it sounds like they're going into the wolf guys room. Im thinking to myself "Man, this'll be so funny! That wolf guy will murder him for waking him up!" I wait a bit. Nothing. Then I hear a faint little "chirp" What the hell? "Chirp"? Wheres the CROW! At the exact moment, the guy screams, and wakes the wolf guy up. I peek through the cloest door, and see its the mask guy That wolfs about to steal my kill! Category:Blog posts